


Crewt Howl's Moving Castle AU

by Mickey17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, M/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey17/pseuds/Mickey17
Summary: This is a Crewt fic loosely based on Howl's Moving Castle, I got the inspiration from a picture :3Thank to the artist!!Hope you all Enjoy!Also My friend PeanutBitter and I created a new tumblr blog for some Crewt Fic Recs! Feel free to check it out!! https://crewtfics.tumblr.com/





	

The streets of New York were colder today, Credence could feel his cheeks burn from the stunning cold and the hot tears that rolled down them, soothing the pain for a bit. See this young boy of only 17 years had decided to flea from his home. He had been but a baby when he was left at a dark and dreary orphanage and his life never seemed to let up. His foster mother, the owner of the prison he called home, was also a leader in the Second Salems; for those of you who don’t know, Credence was an Obscurial which meant that his mother cared for him enough to not dispose of him but rather she chose to beat the evil out of this soft spoken boy. After 17 years of abuse he had decided he’d had enough.  
As Credence made his way through the crowded streets of New York, He looked around timidly noticing the stares of people as they passed by him but he took no offense, this was something he was very acquainted with. He didn’t know where he was going, Hell, he had no place to go but it was better than staying one second at that prison. He would keep running until he found somewhere he could truly call home.  
Credence couldn’t even begin to think about how long he had been walking, yet everywhere he went looked exactly the same; he started to worry if he was losing his mind. Although his stomach was begging for food and his legs whimpered in pain he continued on deciding against his better judgment. Upon coming to a stop, Credence could see something very large in the distance almost mythical like. The story books couldn’t have been true! Was there really a Wizard Scamander? Credence thought it was just some wives tale to scare children into staying in at night. A surge of excitement filled his veins as he felt himself become enamored with the sight and curious to know if the story he loved as a child was actually something he could experience for himself.  
Credence set off to find out as he traveled along the hillsides of the country and through thick brush. The thought that he could meet his favorite story character kept him going no matter how cold or dark. Credence felt his body falter as the cold slashed along his cheeks. He was out of breath, out of food and lost in God knows where. Credences’ vision became blurry, his mind turning black. ‘ I’m not going to make it’.  
His world turned black.  
“I told you! I found him passed out laying in the cold! I wasn’t going to just leave him there to die!”  
Credences’ eyes slowly opened as he looked around the room his mind went into a state of panic, Where was he? And waking up to the voice of a man who seemed to be arguing with himself he figured his feelings were valid. As he started to sit up , he heard the man yell.  
“OH don’t you DARE give me that look! Do we have to go through this again! Its none of your concern who I bring into this house!!”  
Credence heard heavy footsteps against the wooden floor and suddenly vanish as the man had obviously exited the house. This was the perfect time, he thought, he could escape!  
Credence crept out the door as he silently tried to make his way through the house, although he couldn’t help but notice the bottles of potion, herbs, cauldrons and animals that filled the house. It was exactly what he pictured to be Wizard Scamanders house to look like but there was no way that man screaming at himself was the great wizard, he was much more refined than that… so he thought.  
He stopped to admire a beautiful painting of what seemed to be the Thunderbird when Credence heard footsteps again, He panicked as he rushed to find a place to hide.  
“Pickett I am SO SORRY, I can’t believe I snapped at you like that.. I don’t lose my temper a lot but theres just been a lot going on.. will you forgive me?”  
Did the man begin to cry? And who was Pickett? Credence wondered as he shifted a bit out from under the desk to get a quick glimpse at the man.  
“Thank you so much buddy, I’ll never lose it like that again”  
Credence crept out more and more until he felt his arm brush one of the bottles of potion. His eyes grew wide as the bottle swayed back and forth on the edge of the table and with that fell, shattering into bits on the floor. Footsteps started towards the scene and he felt his heart rate go up as he awaited his fate. As the footsteps neared the desk his heart clenched in fear, what was this strange man going to do?  
“Hey! You’re awake! Did Pickett and I wake you?”  
The man knelt next to him and bared a smile as he reached for Credences’ hand. Credence was stunned, he froze in place trying to comprehend what was happening.  
The man smiled even wider as he laughed alittle.  
“I’m Newt Scamander and who might you be?”  
The boy let his guard down upon hearing the name of his idol, He slowly looked down as he said-  
“I’m Credence……Credence Barebone”


End file.
